Episode 3319 (18th December 1991)
Plot Alf's car radio is stolen again. Audrey demands he calls the police. Martin starts moving furniture into No.8. He's keen to do it all himself but Don helps out with his cab. Bet tries to contact Alec to let him know Vicky's home. Alf doesn't report the theft as he'd have to tell the police that it's been stolen before. Instead he tells Jim, who promises to replace the broken window and get a new radio for him. Emily invites Rita for Christmas dinner so that she isn't left alone with Percy. Rita waits to find out what the Wiltons have planned. Vicky arrives at the Rovers. She feels awkward about having Alec summoned home from his cruise. Alf is alarmed when Audrey tells him that she's already phoned the police. Tracy asks Ken to spend Christmas at No.1. DC Chapman talks to Alf, Audrey and Mavis about the radios. Sarah Louise is shocked to find Percy eating in the cafe. She recognises him as Santa and is thrilled to see him in disguise. Alec rings and tells Bet he's needed on the cruise and can't get away. Bet calls him a pig and hangs up on him. Mavis is forced to tell the police that she bought the radio off Steve. Ken feels he's neglecting Tracy and agrees to spend Christmas at No.1. Steve is questioned by the police. He refuses to say who he bought the radios from. Alma is upset when Ken cancels their holiday. Steve is taken to the station. Liz returns home from the shops to see Steve and Jim driving off in a police car. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie (Credited as "Alma Sedgwick") *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *DC Chapman - Olwen May Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Exterior *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Chemistry lab Notes *First appearance of Victoria Arden since 13th September 1991. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The street falls under police investigation. Who has most to hide - Steve McDonald or Mavis Wilton? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,740,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes